S is for Summer
by sephirothflame
Summary: Castiel, Angel of Lord, isn't entirely sure how to spend summer as human, but Sam is more than willing to show him. A series of related one-shots. Schmoop. Sam/Castiel.
1. In which Sam misleads Castiel

Title: In which Sam misleads Castiel  
Author: **sephirothflame**  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Sam Winchester/Castiel  
Warning(s): Schmoop, established relationship  
Spoiler(s): N/A  
Prompt(s): **schmoop_bingo** (on lj) - sunscreen  
Word Count: 574  
Beta Reader: N/A  
Rants: This took me almost three days to write because I kept wanting to turn it into porn. Which is all well and good, but I'd like to not write porn exclusively. My friends and family think little of me enough as is.  
Summary: Castiel doesn't really need to use sunscreen, but Sam will take any excuse to touch him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Castiel asked, his brow furrowed as he stared forlornly at his hands clasped in his lap. He looked strangely small in his orange and yellow and green and pineapple covered swim shorts. Dean had bought them, grinning wickedly as he handed them over, and Castiel had just tilted his head and stared in confusion. They weren't as ugly as they could have been but they were still pretty cringe worthy.

"You need sunblock," Sam replied, tossing a blue bottle of Coppertone from hand to hand. Castiel looked up at him, miserable and Sam couldn't help but smile at him. "We're going to the beach, Cas. This is just one of those things that you do."

"My vessel cannot become sunburned," Castiel said, frowning slightly. He glared at his swim shorts before running his hands across his thighs to smooth them out, tugging the hems of the legs further down towards his knees. "This will be a waste of your sunscreen."

"Maybe," Sam said, shrugging his shoulders. He had to force himself to not stare at Castiel's hands as they ran up and down his thighs, fingers twitching. "Well," he continued, licking his lips and smiling again. "Maybe I just wanted an excuse to touch you."

"Oh," Castiel replied, blinking up at Sam and smiling almost timidly. "Very well, then." He relaxed visibly when Sam moved towards him, and tilted his head back to meet Sam's gaze as the hunter stood between his legs. "What should I do?"

"Just sit and relax," Sam said, dropping to his knees. "This will only take a minute. Give me your arm." Sam smiled when Castiel hesitated before lifting up both arms, and Sam popped the cap on his bottle of Coppertone. "This will be a little cold."

Castiel neither made a face nor flinched when Sam poured some of the white cream on his arm and gently started to rub it in. Being an angel definitely had its perks. Sam pointedly ignored Castiel's gaze as he rubbed the sunscreen into the angel's arms and legs and chest. He bit back a grin when Castiel's breath hitched when his fingers ducked just under the hem of his swim shorts.

He kissed Castiel once, chastely, before rubbing some Coppertone on his face. "Almost done," Sam said softly as moved from between Castiel's legs to kneel behind him on the bed, spreading the sunscreen across the angel's shoulders and back.

"I'm confused," Castiel said slowly, later, when Sam moved away from him to put the Coppertone into his duffel bag. Sam made a noncommittal noise before looking over at him, eyebrow quirked. "Is this not to be a segue into intercourse?"

Sam laughed then, his face lighting up in amusement and Castiel smiled at him. "Maybe later," he said, grinning. "I promised Dean we'd meet him at the beach in a few minutes. Besides, we would just sweat all the sunscreen off. Thought you didn't want to waste any?"

"I see..." Castiel said, frowning slightly. "You are a very misleading individual, Samuel."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, moving to stand between the 'v' of Castiel's legs. He cupped the angel's face in his hands before leaning down to kiss him, Castiel making a pleased sound as he did so. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise," Sam smiled, resting his forehead against Castiel's.

"I will hold you to your word," Castiel replied seriously, and Sam laughed.


	2. In which Castiel is miserable

Title: In which Castiel is miserable  
Author: **sephirothflame**  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Sam Winchester/Castiel, Dean Winchester - mentions Dean Winchester/Lisa Braeden, Ben Braeden  
Warning(s): Schmoop, established relationship  
Spoiler(s): None, really  
Prompt(s): **schmoop_bingo**, summer holiday/festival  
Word Count: 728  
Rants: This is for Lisa!  
Summary: Castiel isn't a fan of going to the beach if it means he has to wear ugly swim shorts and flip flops.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_ and I never will.

* * *

"Are you okay there, Cas?" Dean asked with a wicked grin on his face. He bit back a laugh as he watched Castiel stumble again, flailing his arms and grabbing onto Sam to steady himself.

"I do not understand the point of these flip flops," Castiel replied, glaring down at the offending black flip flops. "They are impossible to walk in."

"It just takes some time to get used to," Sam said sympathetically, clasping Castiel's upper arm tightly for a moment before letting him go. "Besides, you can't wear your other shoes with swim shorts."

"Why not?" Castiel asked, practically pouting. "I am at least capable of walking in those."

"You'll look like even more of a tool," Dean grinned, clapping Castiel on the back roughly. "Now if you're done tripping over your feet, Lisa and Ben have found us a spot on the beach."

"Go on ahead, Dean," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "Cas and I will catch up."

"Fine, I'm cool with that," Dean replied, shrugging. He hesitated for a second, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "No making out or I won't let you light fireworks with me."

"Like you're one to talk," Sam scoffed, making a face. Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively, laughing loudly. "Go away, Dean."

Dean obeyed, still grinning wildly, hands shoved into the pockets of his own black and gray board shorts. Castiel and Sam watched him go before Castiel sighed heavily.

"You okay, Cas?" Sam asked, turning his attention back to the angel. Licking his lips, he had to force his hands to remain at his side. Castiel's God-awful swim shorts did little to detract from his beauty.

"I do not understand the point of this excursion," Castiel replied, fidgeting with the strings on his shorts. "I cannot walk in these flip flops, you and your brother keep mocking my shorts and I do not understand what we are celebrating."

Sam sighed heavily and linked his fingers with Castiel's, tugging him in the direction Dean had gone. "One, I'm sorry about the flip flops. Next time we'll get you sandals." Sam said, sparing a look at Castiel, but the angel didn't appear comforted. "Two, I'm sorry about the shorts. Dean's a douche bag."

"You say that as if I am not aware of the fact," Castiel muttered darkly and Sam smiled thinly.

"Fair enough," Sam laughed, squeezing Castiel's hand tightly in his own. "Thirdly, we're celebrating the 4th of July, Cas. Independence Day. It's kind of a big deal."

"I see," Castiel said slowly, nodding his head. "Independence is an important thing. I understand why you would celebrate it."

"Well, we're not celebrating our independence," Sam replied, frowning. "Well, I mean, Dean and me specifically. As America we are. It's the country's independence from British oppression."

"I do know something about history," Castiel said wryly, his lips in a thin smile as he looked up at Sam. "I used to be an archivist before the impending apocalypse."

"You what? Really?" Sam asked, blinking in confusion. "I didn't know that."

"I would be surprised if you had, considering I have never mentioned it," Castiel replied simply, offering no more on the subject. "Independence is something to be celebrated. I can understand why this is important to Dean."

"This is important to Dean because it's his first real holiday with Lisa," Sam said and Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion as he glanced at Sam. "It's something people do – friends, family, couples. Celebrate I mean. It's important to spend time together. It's kind of a big deal."

"Is it important that we are spending the day together? Celebrating your Independence Day?" Castiel asked. Squeezing Sam's hand, he stopped walking and Sam was forced to still and face him. "We are together. That makes this a big deal, does it not?"

"Yeah, Cas, I guess it does," Sam said. He brought a hand up to caress Castiel's cheek with his thumb, not caring who was watching as he leaned down to kiss him. Castiel made a pleased sound, letting go of Sam's hand to clutch his shoulders as he responded to the kiss. They both sighed heavily when Sam pulled away, foreheads resting together. "We should hurry up and find Dean and Lisa."

"They can wait," Castiel huffed, leaning up to press his lips against Sam's again. Sam was very much inclined to agree.


End file.
